nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enemy Within
The Enemy Within is a Syndication network drama series created by Ken Woodruff which premiered on February 25, 2019. The show was cancelled after one season.NBC's 'The Enemy Within' Cancelled - No Season 2 Summary Erica J. Shepherd was one of the CIA's most brilliant operatives until she became one of the greatest traitors in American history and ends up serving a life sentence in a Supermax prison. Now in order to save the life of her daughter, Hannah, Erica must team up with FBI agent Will Keaton (a man whose life that she destroyed) to search for a fiercely dangerous, elusive criminal and his legion of spies. Cast Main Cast *Jennifer Carpenter as Erica J. Shepherd *Morris Chestnut as Will Keaton *Raza Jaffrey as Daniel Zain *Kelli Garner as Kate Ryan *Cassandra Freeman as Jaquelyn Pettigrew *Noah Mills as Jason Bragg Recurring\Guest Cast *Lev Gorn as Mikhail Vassily Tal *Coral Peña as Anna Cruz *James Carpinello as Anthony Cabrera *Sophia Gennusa as Hannah Shepherd *Noah Bean as Christopher Shepherd *John Finn as Richard Bregman *Florencia Lozano as Elizabeth Cordova *Kathleen McNenny as Grace Molinero *Pawel Szajda as Victor Nemec *Chelsea Watts as Laine Heffron *Robert Gossett as Thomas Heffron *Ana Kayne as Carla Mendoza *Michael Braun as Dr. Alan Novak Production Development On January 22, 2018, it was announced that Syndication had given the production a pilot order for "The Enemy Within". The pilot was written by Ken Woodruff who was also expected to executive produce alongside Vernon Sanders. Production companies involved with the pilot were set to include Universal Television. On February 16, 2018, it was reported that Mark Pellington would direct the pilot episode. On May 7, 2018, it was announced that Syndication had given the production a series order; it was also reported that Pellington would act as an executive producer for the series. A few days later, it was announced that the show would premiere as a mid-season replacement in the spring of 2019. On December 18, 2018, it was announced that "The Enemy Within" would premiere on February 25, 2019 and air weekly on Mondays during the 10:00 PM time slot. Casting In February of 2018, it was announced that Raza Jaffrey, Jennifer Carpenter and Morris Chestnut had been cast in lead roles in the pilot. In March of 2018, it was reported that Cassandra Freeman and Kelli Garner had joined the main cast. On June 28, 2018, it was announced that Noah Mills had been cast in a series regular role. In December of 2018, it was reported that Coral Peña and Robert Gossett would appear in a recurring capacity on the show. Filming In October of 2018, filming for the series took place at Bergen Community College in Bergen County, New Jersey. The scenes are also shot on soundstages installed in the East Rutherford Meadowlands Arena (former home to the New Jersey Nets). Reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, "The Enemy Within" holds an approval rating of 43% based on 14 reviews, with an average rating of 5.33/10. The website's critical consensus reads: "Despite a set of stellar performances led by the capable Jennifer Carpenter, The Enemy Within stumbles into an overly formulaic narrative that fails to produce any real spark." On Metacritic, it has a weighted average score of 55 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". External links * The Enemy Within on Fandom * The Enemy Within on Facebook * The Enemy Within on Wikipedia References Category:2010s television shows Category:2019 debuts Category:2019 Category:Syndication